Oreilles magiques
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: Lu, corrigé, et approuvé par ma béta lectrice voici le chap 4! Joyeuses pâques!


**Kyô Maxwell :OUAIN Y A PAS DE JAP EXPOOOO !**

**Trowa :……………..( bin sa va-tu vas t'en remettre !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : TOI ! la prochaine fic que je fais tu meurs !**

**Trowa LE sourcil lever :………………(hein ! en quel honneur !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : hier j'ai revu l'épisode ou tu EXPLOSES le Gundam de Dudule !**

**Duo : ouais méchant !**

**Kyô Maxwell : toi l'ouvres pas c'est à cause de toi que Réléna est encore en vie !**

**Trowa et Duo honteux : boa sa va là !**

Oreilles magiques :

dit Wuffy tu pourrais allez dire à Trowa de venir à table steuplait ! S'exclame Duo en jonglant avec une cuillère en bois, tout en gardant un œil à ses casseroles

Wufei lève les yeux d'un livre de recette, illisible pour sa petite personne et se dirige calmement dans la chambre du silencieux tout en marmonnant un ''c'est Wufei '' peu convaincu. Il frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre la réponse. Après tout attendre la réponse d'un muet peu prendre des décennies !

Trowa à table !

* * *

POV de Trowa

Je vois Wufei entrer dans ma chambre, je lève les yeux de mon ordinateur afin de savoir ce qu'il me veux et là, LE CHOC !

Trowa embrasse moi !

Je regarde à droite et à gauche afin de voir si il n'y avait personne pour me confirmer ce que je venais d'entendre

que ? Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? Demandai-je les yeux ronds

* * *

Fin du POV

Wufei soupire et hausse les épaules :

je viens de te dire de venir a table, pas de quoi faire des yeux ronds !

POV Trowa

je viens de te dire de m'embrasser, pas de quoi faire des yeux ronds !

D'acccooooord ! J'avais donc bien entendu, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, il semble me défigurer. Tout heureux je me lève alors et me précipite vers lui :

si tu savais, ça fait si longtemps que j'attend ce moment !

* * *

Fin du POV

j'en suis content pour toi ! Souffle Wufei en s'éloignant, échappant inconsciemment a l'étreinte du châtain

Puis le chinois secoua la tête en marmonnant un ''complètement ch'ter !''

Trowa cligne plusieurs fois des yeux sans trop comprendre. Heero s'avance alors vers lui et lui pose une main amicale sur son épaule :

je sais toi aussi tu redoutes la cuisine de Duo mais on a pas le choix, viens !

ha on va déjà manger ?

ouaip allez sa va pas durer longtemps ! Ironise le mal coiffé

Trowa descend alors avec son meilleur ami vers la cuisine, tout de même songeur. A présent il devait gérer le fait qu'il plaise à Wufei. Un sourire béat s'afficha instantanément sur son visage alors qu'il disait ces paroles dans sa tête ''je lui plais ! ''

Heero quand à lui, dévisageait complètement son ami :

bin qu'est ce qui te prend ? On dirait que t'as vu un croissant qui vole !

hein ! Heu rien t'occupe !

* * *

Fin du POV

Le déjeuner se déroula comme a son habitude, les quatre jeunes hommes se forçaient à ingurgiter la cuisine du natté tout en s'efforçant de sourire, Duo blaguait avec Quatre et faisait des reproches à Heero sur, je site : ''sa superbe coupe de cheveux coiffée au gel anti-coiffure, ses magnifiques chaussures jaunes poussins méga fashion, ainsi que son extraordinaire et légendaire spandex moule b…''. Et pendant que Wufei triait les bouts de poivron vert, jaune et rouge au bord de son assiette pour cause d'allergie et qu'il se demandait si Maxwell ne voulait pas sa peau, c'est vrai que ça pouvait passer pour une tentative de meurtre, Trowa le fixait avec un étrange sourire au bout des lèvres. Assez agacé Wufei lève les yeux vers lui :

quoi ! J'ai du noir quelque part ! Soupire t'il la main sur le cou

* * *

POV de Trowa :

quoi ! Tu veux me faire des suçons ? Soupire mon ange la main sur sa peau délicate

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens afin de voir si nos compagnons d'armes avaient bien entendu. Ils me fixent tous en attente de ma réponse. Je dois vivre en plein délire, ce n'est pas possible !

heu……heu……bafouillais-je sans trop savoir quoi dire

Je le vois sourire et tourner la tête de droite a gauche.

Heero quant à lui regarde sa montre et tout en se levant, annonce que nous devions partir pour la prochaine mission.

Nous nous préparons, une mission des plus simples, pendant que Duo et Heero s'infiltrent dans la base afin d'y poser des explosifs, Quatre, Wufei et moi nous ferons diversion !

Je monte dans mon Gundam et regarde sans grand intérêt le hangar s'ouvrir, mon regard se porte sur Shenlong, son pilote, grâce a quelques gestes agile s'y infiltre avec aise. Je soupire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des oreilles magiques, après tout jamais Wufei ne me ferais des avances aussi…explicite !

* * *

Fin du POV

Les armés d'Oz fusaient de partout, Quatre Wufei et Trowa étaient dépassé par les évènements, ils ne pensaient pas se trouver devant autant de mobils suits. Il fallait à tout pris que les pilotes 01 et 02 se dépêchent :

Quatre attention derrière toi ! Hurle Wufei dans le communicateur de son Gundam, celui-ci réussi alors a éviter un coup de canon, il faut que tu appelles les Maganacs en renfort Quatre ! Continue Wufei

mon communicateur ne marche plus, demande à Trowa de les contacter

Wufei rageait, il s'empressa d'apparaître sur les écrans de Trowa, celui-ci sursauta un instant :

BARTON ! Vite tente de contacter les Maganacs ! Dépêche !

* * *

POV de Trowa :

Trowa, si on rentre vivant tu fera ce que tu veux de moi !

Le sang me monte à la tête, et je regarde effaré mon chinois, qui même en temps de bataille continuait ses avances. '' Si on rentre vivant'' MAIS BIEN SUR QUE NOUS ALLONS RENTRER VIVANT ! JE LES TUERAIS TOUS POUR AVOIR MA RECOMPRENSE !

Je fronce le sourcil et me jette dans le tas, un coup de couteau par ci, un bon vieux coups de mitrailleuse par la, pour finir par un magnifique coup de pied. Plus personne n'est en vie et fièrement je souris à mon ange qui avait une mine déconfite.

* * *

Fin du POV

Wufei et Quatre se regardaient sans trop comprendre, ils étaient sortis de leurs Gundams un peu plus loin du champ de bataille. A présent ils fixaient d'une manière étonnée le pilote 03 qui descendait à son tour de son Gundam. Il était fier de lui, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le chinois, deux autres Gundams se posent afin de laisser sortir Duo et Heero :

ouf vous vous en êtes sortis ! S'exclame Duo en sautant sur Quatre, son meilleur ami, lorsque j'ai vu tout les méchants Ozzis dehors j'ai flippé un max les gars !

ne t'en fais pas Trowa nous à exterminer tout ça en un rien de temps ! Avoue Wufei toujours sous le choc

partons ! Souffle Heero

Quatre et Wufei jette encore un œil vers le mister mèche, lui lançant encore et toujours des regards d'étonnements, Trowa quand a lui avait perçu de Wufei un sourire. Enjoué il remonte à son tour dans son Gundam.

* * *

POV de Trowa :

Nous sommes enfin rentrés, je suis presser de parler à Wufei, je le vois descendre de son Gundam et se diriger vers moi. D'un léger salto je me retrouve devant lui. Il pose sa délicate main sur HeavyArm et me fixe :

tu n'aimerais pas le faire dans ton Gundam ?

Cette fois ci s'en est trop, je commence à pisser du sang par le nez et souffrant d'anémie je tombe dans les pommes.

* * *

Fin du POV

Wufei s'était accoudé à HeavyArm et regardait Trowa se poser devant lui :

Trowa, aurais tu des soucis en se moment ?

A peine eu t'il finit sa phrase que le français tombait dans les pommes, du sang coulant de son nez sous les yeux effaré du chinois qui d'un geste gracile l'avait retenu dans ses bras.

* * *

POV de Trowa :

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre, je panique un moment en m'apercevant que j'étais aveugle d'un œil puis comme à chaque fois que je me ressouviens que c'est ma mèche qui m'empêche de voir avec mon œil gauche. Je lève la tête et je vois qu'Heero est penché sur moi :

bin alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

ho ?...

Je me souviens alors de ma discussion avec Wufei :

tu ne trouve pas que Wufei est bizarre en se moment ? Questionne enfin le français

non pourquoi ?

mais t'entend pas ce qu'il me dit ou quoi ?

bin…il est comme d'habitude

tout a l'heure il m'a proposé de faire ''ça'' avec lui dans mon Gundam !

quand ? S'exclame Heero soudainement intéressé

BIN TOUT A L'HEURE ! C'EST POUR CA QUE J'AI PISSÉ LE SANG !

quoi ? Mais moi j'étais juste derrière et je me souviens que juste avant de t'évanouir il t'avait demandé si tu n'avais pas de soucis !

O.O

* * *

Fin du POV :

Au même moment la porte s'ouvre et Wufei parait sur le pas de la porte :

je suis venu voir si tu allais mieux ! Sourit t'il en s'approchant

Heero tourne la tête vers Trowa, ses yeux étaient globuleux et une goutte de sang commençait déjà à perler le long de ses lèvres :

tu peux me dire ce qu'il a dit ? Pris t'il tranquillement

il vient de dire qu'il était venu pour voir si tu allais mieux !

Trowa tourne la tête lentement vers son meilleur ami, il lui fait signe d'approcher sous le regard interrogateur du chinois, il lui murmure quelques choses à l'oreille et Wufei put constater le changement de couleur du visage du 01 :

heu je peux savoir ce que vous vous dites ? Questionne Wufei un peu exclu

La couleur du visage de Trowa vire alors vers une couleur pourpre :

je crois …commence Heero, que Trowa n'entend pas bien ce que tu lui dis !

Wufei hausse un sourcil intrigué :

et qu'est ce qu'il entend ?

Heero regarde un instant Trowa et s'approche de l'oreille de Wufei pour lui murmurer quelques mots. C'est au tour de Wufei de ressembler à une tomate, il défigure un instant Trowa, balbutie et finalement sort en trombe :

Trowa ? Appelle Heero, alors que le français baissait les yeux

je me disais aussi, je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments auraient pu être réciproque

Sur c'est quelques mots il se leva et sort à son tour.

* * *

Wufei s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, il se mit la main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés :

je ne pensais pas que lorsque je lui parlais il pouvait entendre tous mes fantasmes !

Il repris enfin son calme, et se remis une mèche de cheveux :

enfin il n'avais pas l'air très choqué, même heureux, peut être que…

Sur cette phrase Wufei sort en trombe de sa chambre et part à la recherche de Trowa. Ne le trouvant nulle part il du allez voir l'homme qui est au courant de tout afin de le retrouver :

Duo ? Appelle Wufei alors que celui-ci était en train d'espionner les voisins, car Marco avait trompé Angéla pour Carl et il voulait à tout pris savoir la fin de cette sinistre affaire !

quoi ?

tu sais où est Trowa ?

pourquoi poser la question, comme la bonne commère que je me dois d'être je sais tout ! Il est dans le hangar à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours ! Bonne journée ! Sourit t'il en s'armant de ses jumelles.

Wufei complètement paniqué accourt alors dans la niche des géants en métal et y trouve Trowa armé d'un lacet, avec au bout, UN NŒUD COULANT !

non attend ne fait pas ça JE T'AIME ! Hurle Wufei en se jettant sur lui et en le faisant basculer en arrière.

* * *

POV de Trowa

non attend ne fait pas ça JE T'AIME !

Pff ! Encore une de mes hallucinations, Wufei me dire je t'aime, il se jette sur moi et il se retrouve sur mon torse, me scrutant de ses deux orbes noires remplies de crainte. Quoi on à pas le droit de remplacer ses lacets de chaussures !

Wufei…murmurais-je

Je le vois s'avancer et me prendre délicatement les lèvres dans les siennes :

je t'aime ! Embrasse moi !

pff encore une hallucination ! Soufflais-je

non cette fois ci c'est vrai ! Sourit Wufei en reprenant ce qu'il avait commencé

* * *

POV de Heero

Bizarre cette histoire d'oreilles magiques, moi j'ai du mal à y croire !

Hee-chan ?

hm ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Duo ?

est ce que……tu peux me prendre sauvagement par terre ?

Je lève un sourcil intrigué, est ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

Owaridesu

**Kyô Maxwell : merci Mytiane** **je veux bien que tu me donne les raisons du pourquoi du comment y pas de Jap expo TT (enfin esperons que tu es lut cette fic pour me répondre !)**

**Wufei : elle va jamais s'en remettre !**

**Kyô Maxwell : en plus mes poissons sont morts, ma mine de critérium est cassée et le comble Saiyuki saison 3 n'est pas encore prêt de sortir quelle vie de chien !**

**Shiguré : on ma appelé ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : mais non pas toi en plus je ferais plus jamais de fics sur fruits basket paske la conne sort avec mon perso préféré ce sale traître de Kyô !**

**Wufei : pourquoi sur lui tu fais pas de death fic alors qu'il sort avec Tohru et que moi qui est rien fait tu me fais mourir tout le temps ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : la vie est ainsi faite, la mort te scie tellement bien **

**Wufei : injustice !**


End file.
